


Nothing Wasted

by PeterStark



Series: Found Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allergies, Deleted Scenes, Food Issues, Insecurity, Irondad, M/M, Past Homelessness, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Peter can't have peppermint.Peter can't waste food.The math doesn't work out.Fortunately, Tony has a plan.A deleted scene from A Place to Rest Your Head...and Maybe Call Home
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Found Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692646
Comments: 20
Kudos: 350





	Nothing Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! The support for A Place to Rest Your Head blew my mind. And I know there are lots of comments that I didn't respond to. Usually I respond to all of you lovely people, but when I had over two hundred unread reviews...I got a little overwhelmed. So here and now, I love you all. You're awesome. Thank you so much for the kind words and support. You're awesome.  
> I am currently working on the next story in this series, though it's slow going right now (writing wise) so..sorry.  
> This is a deleted scene that inspired the whole Christmas Peppermint thing in the story. In the timeline it's sometime in early December and Tony and Steve just want to take Peter outside so he can see the outdoors, and because Peter is a little bit stronger. They're trying to encourage his progress and bond with him.  
> Wish it were the actual sequel...but hope this can help tide ya over until my writing kicks back up.  
> I love you all so much!

Peter sat down and looked around the restaurant. He was surprised that Tony's idea of going out to eat was a hole-in-the-wall joint. Him and Steve had offered to take him out, saying that it wasn't good for a kid to be stuck inside all day, especially for such long stretches of time. Peter had braced himself for super expensive dining, but was happy to be in a place he and May might have gone to. He winced at the thought of his aunt.

He looked down at the menu and frowned. Any one of the meals would be more than he'd spend in half a month on food back when he was on the streets. "Are you sure I can...um?"

"Yes, Peter." Tony nodded. He reached across the table and put his hand on Peter's arm, still a little too skinny. "You can have whatever you want, okay? Always. We'll never say no."

Peter nodded slowly and browsed the menu again. When it came time to order, he picked a pasta he'd never tried before. He liked to change things up from time to time.

"Feel good to get some fresh air, kid?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Peter smiled. It was better than being stuck in bed like he had been before.

"We'll have to get you outside more often, bud. It's a bit chilly out, but there's some sunlight, could do us all some good, right?" Steve gave a sincere smile.

Peter nodded. "So...what's been going on in the lab? I mean, what have you both been up to?" Peter wondered. He didn't want the conversation to steer toward him as it always seemed to. He wanted to know what Tony was working on and what Steve had plans for.

"I've been working on a new suit for me. It's um...sort of coming along." Tony said quietly. "Oh, and I've been revamping some of the prosthetics, giving them that final shine, coding wise. We should be able to program them to fit the size of the wearer now."

"Cool." Peter grinned.

"I know, I'm awesome." Tony smirked.

"And I'm working with Pepper on the PR for them really...getting the charity events around. I've been working with Rhodey to get a sort of deal struck up between SI and vets so we can help a good ammount of people once Tony's ready." Steve said proudly, kissing Tony's cheek. "He isn't modest, but he really is a genius."

"Thank you, pumpkin. It means the world to me that you can recognize how smart and talented and brilliant and-"

"Shush." Steve huffed. "Do you see what I have to deal with, Peter?"

Peter smiled, then his stomach growled at the smell as the food arrived at the table.

"Thank you." Tony smiled at the young waitress, who blushed and nearly fell over herself before she left. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I think she has a crush on you." Steve rolled his eyes. "Her and most of New York. I should carry my shield with me to keep them all away."

Tony smiled and lifted his fork, taking a bite of his food. 

Peter did the same and frowned a little bit. His food didn't taste great. And his mouth felt a little tingly. He looked at the pasta. He'd had pesto before and he remembered liking it, but there was something about this he didn't like. He swallowed a second mouthful and frowned, his throat itched a little bit and felt a bit smaller.

"Hey, something wrong with your food, kid?" Tony asked.

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"If you don't like it you can get something else, we can send it back."

Peter shook his head and pulled his plate in close. He wrapped his arms around it and ducked down, like he had to protect it. "No, it's fine!"

Steve smiled gently, though his eyes were troubled. "It's okay. We can get you something else, bud."

"No. I can't waste it! It would be bad. I can't waste it, I can't." Peter shook his head, feeling his breath speed up. There wouldn't be more if he wasted it. It could be so bad. When he lived on the street this portion would feed him for a day, maybe two, he couldn't waste it.

"Hey, hey, easy, Peter." Tony raised his hands. "Breathe, kid, and listen to me, underoos."

Peter looked at him, still protecting his plate.

"Okay, how about we do this? How about we all pass our plates in a circle, huh? That way we all get something different and nothing goes to waste. You okay with that?"

Slowly, Peter straightened up and nodded. 

Tony pushed his plate toward Peter in offering. Steve followed suit and slid his plate to Tony before he pulled Peter's plate to him. "Try that, Pete. If you like it you can keep it, if not, we'll turn this table one more time."

Peter took a bite of the pasta covered in a tomato sauce and smiled. This one didn't taste weird or make his tongue and throat feel weird. "It's good. Thank you." Peter felt bad about being picky, about putting the others out. Would they be mad at him? They'd already done so much and now he was taking the food they ordered too. How mad would they be?

"No problem. Both problems solved. No waste and everyone gets what they like." Tony said with a genuine smile.

Peter watched carefully, but Steve actually seemed to like the pasta Peter hadn't liked. Peter frowned and took a sniff. Then he realized why he hadn't liked the pesto... It had mint in it, not a lot, but it was enough. Still, he'd eaten peppermint while he was on the streets. He knew better. He knew he shouldn't be choosy about his food. You couldn't be picky if you didn't know when you were going to eat next.

Tony snapped his fingers. "Hey, no guilt, kid. This is a good day. We're up and about and together and eating a sort of celebratory meal. Let's try to keep the bad thoughts out of our happy bubble, okay?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I'll try."

"That's all we can do, right? And it's no big deal. I'll trade food with either of you any time. Steve actually has decent taste from time to time." Tony teased Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes. "We can't all have your sense of taste, Tony."

Peter relaxed as he felt the tension ease away. At least nothing had gone to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Take Care.


End file.
